I'll Always Remember
by sizzierulesall
Summary: What if Sebastian did make it to the Malivore portal. When he comes back to Mystic Falls Lizzie has now moved on. Will he do things differently this time? Will Lizzie fall for him all over again?
1. Prologue

_Memories are important, they allow us to remember those we love. To relive all those moments we hold close. But what happens when those memories are erased? What happens to that person you can't seem to remember? To the feelings you had, do they just slip away or is there still a part of us that remember? For months I've felt like something was missing, someone was missing from my life. But I don't know what or who it is. But in those few months, I met someone who makes me happy, makes me smile and laugh. He's one of the best things that happened to me in a while. I fell in love with him. He's kind, gentle, he's everything a girl could want, but he also has a sense of danger to him, which makes me love him even more. I was happy until I met him. He came into my life and suddenly that hole I felt it was filled. I don't know who he is, all I know is that there is something familiar about him. I can't really explain what it is. There's just something about him that feels familiar. I know I shouldn't get to close because I'm with Xander but being with Sebastian feels right. It's like a puzzle piece that was missing was finally put in place. It's strange because I don't remember ever knowing Sebastian. Xander is who I love, and it's the kind of love that doesn't just go away. But Sebastian is different when I'm with him it feels like every part of my body is drawn to him, he's the one that I forgot._

* * *

**Hey guys this is my second brand new sizzie AU story. It was inspired by the ending of 2x13. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review. **


	2. Second Chances

After becoming the anchor and saving Alaric from being killed by Diego, Sebastian went back to the Salvatore house. The prison world was falling apart, it was only a matter of time before it would collapse taking him with it. He entered the Salvatore house grabbing a bottle of bourbon. If he was going to die might as well do it drunk. He stumbled across the living room, the ceiling collapsing around him. He sat down on the floor, the bottle of bourbon in one hand. That was when he heard her.

"Sebastian" Lizzie said

"Am I dead already?" He asked not knowing if she was real

"It's astral projection, Josie is helping me with it. I had to see you. The spell that we did to escape this world is making it unstable, it won't last much longer," Lizzie said, Sebastian could see the sadness on her face.

"Well, all good things, as they say," He let a small chuckle. Lizzie sat down across from him.

"Listen go to a building called Triad Industries in Fort Valley Georgia, there's a black pit there that's a door to another dimension. Dive in and maybe you can escape," Lizzie said, hoping he would get up and make his way to the malivore portal.

"Maybe if I make it in time," Sebastian said as another piece of the ceiling fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you," He said with sad eyes

"I'm sorry that I have such terrible taste in men," Lizzie responded letting out a small laugh

"You know I did warn you when we first met, you should have kept your distance," He said taking another sip of the bourbon. A tear rolling down Lizzie's cheek remembering the first time they met at the old mill.

"Fort Valley Georgia, say it back," Lizzie said as they heard crashing sounds

"I remember, I'll always remember," Sebastian said smiling at her. Lizzie closed her eyes in pain because she knew there was a possibility that's he would lose him forever. Suddenly her astral projection connection broke, leaving Sebastian sitting alone in the boarding house. "Goodbye, Elizabeth," he said.

Part of him just wanted to just stay there drinking the bottle of bourbon, but another part of him wanted to get up and get to the malivore portal. He wanted to be able to see Elizabeth once again, but she wouldn't even remember him nobody would. It would be just if he was trapped in that coffin once again, isolated from everyone. But then he realized that if he had a chance to see Elizabeth, he had to at least try and make it to the portal. He quickly got up and made his way to Fort Valley Georgia, he knew there was a possibility he would not actually get there but he had to try. As he made his way to Triad Industries he could feel the ground beneath his feet shake. It would be any minute before the prison world would inevitably collapse. Eventually, he finally made it. Entering the building he looked around making his way inside looking for the pit. He entered the room and saw the pit. Before entering the pit he stood there hesitating. He thought it over in his head, would he want to live in a world where nobody would remember him? In a world, he didn't even recognize or would have to live in isolation? He didn't want that but he wanted to be with Elizabeth again. Right before the prison world collapsed he threw himself into the pit.

He looked around trying to find anyone, anything to get out of there, but all he saw was darkness. It was an empty pit with no one in sight. He didn't know how he was going to get out but he had to if he wanted to see Elizabeth again. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he shouted but received no answer. He started walking around trying to find anyone or anything. As he walked all he saw was darkness.

Sebastian didn't know how long he had been walking for it felt like an eternity. He didn't know how long he had been there, the more time he spends down there the more he was going to remember the feeling of being alone just like he was when he was desiccated. All those feelings of fear and loneliness, everything coming back. He didn't know how long he would last being down there. The more time he spent isolated the more his feelings of brokenness surfaces. The pit did something to him, it was like it could see all damaged layers and use it against him. Showing him Cassandra, when he was younger how he was tortured and sold, when he was desiccated, and his time with Elizabeth. It was using it all against him.

First, he remembered how his parents sold him to merchant ships, how he was tortured endlessly. They wouldn't stop at the end of every day they would feed him vampire blood to heal him but then repeated the process the next day. He remembered how much he suffered, the pain he felt every time he was beaten. He was able to get his revenge on them when he turned, slaughtering all of them. They broke him from a young age. He remembered Cassandra when they met and fell in love. But every great love story has a tragic ending. She desiccated him to save him, but she ended up dying as he watched her being killed. Losing someone you love so deeply never goes away no matter how much you try to move on. He spent almost 500 years trapped in hell, he was in eternal darkness he couldn't escape. But then he did and met Elizabeth, she was the first person made him feel once again. Who made him feel alive. But he had now lost her, he had to get out and get her back. She was the person who brought light in his life when all he saw was darkness. He had to be able to get out one way or another. He couldn't keep reliving his past, it was just going to break him even more.

He didn't know how long the tortured had been going on. The torture of relieving his past over and over again. He couldn't do it anymore. He had made some mistakes in the past, but he had a second chance to make this better, for himself and for Elizabeth. Suddenly he started feeling the ground beneath his feet starting to rumble and he saw a light above him. His way out, and out of nowhere, it pulled him out. He was back, back in Mystic Falls.


	3. Welcome Back

Sebastian got spit out of the Malivore portal, he didn't know where to go. He had no home, no place where he truly belonged. All he wanted to do was to go see Elizabeth, it was because of her he went through the Malivore portal. He wanted to see her again. But he knew that she had lost all the memories of his existence. Maybe it was for the best, he thought, maybe it was a sign he didn't belong in her life. Those last few moments they spend together were the best and worst moments. He had planned everything to be perfect and it was until he suggested he turned her into a vampire. All the memories of Cassandra came rushing back, the way he couldn't save her, everything rushing back and for a moment reality and memories morphed together. It all just ended in tragedy.

Sebastian didn't know how long he had been stuck in Malivore. He hadn't adjusted to the modern world when he went through the pit. He wanted to stay in the prison world because he felt that he would never be able to adjust to the modern world. He felt that he didn't belong in the modern world, that everyone would just see him as a monster. He felt that it would be better to stay in the prison world. And now he was back, he was back in a world where he didn't feel accepted, where he had no one, nowhere to go. He didn't have anywhere to go, no place to stay, he was all alone in a cold world.

Having nowhere to go he went to the only place he knew, The Salvatore School. He didn't know exactly where he was, he had been spit out somewhere in the woods, so he just started walking aimlessly. He didn't know where he was going but somehow he ended up at the old mill, this was where he had met Elizabeth. He didn't know why he went there, maybe it was because it was a place that was so familiar to him, it was the place where he met the person he cares about the most. There was nobody there, it was empty so he sat on one of the old chairs. He thought about what he needed to do now that he was back. Would he go to see Elizabeth? Or would he just stay away and let her live her life without any of his baggage? He was in a dilemma and didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to just stay away because he saw how much he had hurt her in the few months they shared but he also just wanted to be with her. Not just because she was a reminder of Cassandra they were completely different although they did share some similarities. But Elizabeth wasn't Cassandra, he knew that.

He stayed at the old mill for almost an hour, until he decided to make his way to the Salvatore School, he just needed to see her. He walked towards the school, his breath quickened now knowing what he was going to see. What if she had moved on already? What would happen then? He finally reached the school and that was when he saw her. It was a breath of fresh air, but then he saw him. It was as if he was being stabbed a thousand times. She had moved on, he felt his blood boil in anger but with a mixture of overwhelming sadness. He hated seeing her with someone else, but could he expect her to no be with anyone else in those months he was gone. Not wanting to see any more he went to the old mill. Once he got there he could feel his anger taking over, he grabbed a chair nearby and threw it against the wall breaking it into pieces. Flipping the table over causing it to break, he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He had lost her and she was now happy with someone else. He fell to the ground his hands cradling his face, the one reason why he went through the portal was now gone. She doesn't remember who he was, what they had, nothing at all. Sebastian didn't notice when Hope had walked into the old mill.

"Sebastian?" She asked

"Hope, you remember who I am?" He asked confused, he assumed nobody would remember who he was.

"How are you here? Lizzie said you were gone," Hope said

"Before the prison world collapsed I escaped through the malivore portal," He said wiping the tears away.

"That explains a lot," She said taking a seat next to him

"What do you mean?" He asked confused

"After they made it back, Lizzie explained what happened. She told me you saved Alaric's life, became the anchor and that you stayed behind. She said she astral projected to see you and told you about the pit. She thought you weren't going to go through it. I brought the subject up again and she didn't know what I was talking about," Hope explained

"I wasn't at first but I had to try. I did it for Elizabeth, she offered me another chance after I made a mess of things so I had to take it. If there was any hope I would see her again, I had to try. But she has moved on," Sebastian said

"I'm guessing you saw her with Xander," Hope said softly, Sebastian just nodded

"So what are you going to do now? Are you coming back to the school?" She asked

"I am not sure, I love Elizabeth and I want to stay but I am all alone once again. I am not sure there's anything left for me here," He said sadly

"You should stay, and you're not alone I remember, and I will be here if you need anything. And as for Lizzie, she loved you once and she'll do it again. When she thought you had left the first time, she was devastated I saw how much she cared for you, even if her memories are gone deep down her feelings aren't," Hope said smiling softly

"Thank you, Hope," He said. Maybe she was right, maybe there was a possibility of being with Elizabeth even if she doesn't remember who he was. He would do whatever it took to be with her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope ya'll like this chapter. Hopefully I'll update more often since I'm off school for about 3 weeks. **_


	4. Her Year Of Yes

It has been almost a month since they've escaped the prison world. In that month Lizzie has felt something off, she can't quite explain what it is but deep down she can feel it. She has been getting close to one of the wolves at the school. Alexander Woods has always had a crush on Lizzie ever since he saw her when he first arrived at the school. But he has never had the courage to talk to her until a while after the whole prison world fiasco. Xander is really shy, but every now and then he gets the courage to do the things he wants to. He saw Lizzie sitting in the lounge by herself and decided it was the perfect time to ask her out. Xander went up to her and asked her if she wanted to hang out sometime and Lizzie responded yes with a wide smile on her face. For the first time in a while, she felt happy. They had gone to the grill, away from the school and away from the problems.

"So why did you asked me to hang out? We've never really hung out together, so why now?" Lizzie asked as they walked through the town square.

"I've always liked you but never had the guts to ask you out," Xander said blushing

"So you just waited until my sister wants to kill me to ask me out?" She said teasing him

"Well when you put it like that, I have awful timing," he laughed softly

"It's fine, you're helping forget that my twin sister wants to kill me, so thanks," she said turning to face him

"My pleasure," he responded

"So you know about my messed-up family, what about you? Any messed up family stories," She asked but then saw that he hesitated a bit

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," she apologized quickly

"No, it's fine, I just don't normally talk about it. The only ones I've told are the wolves. My birth parents gave me away when I was born, uh adoptive parents fine until I triggered my werewolf curse that was when they kicked me out. But then your dad found me when I was on the road," Xander explained

"Do you ever want to find them?" She asked

"I've thought about it but I've never thought about where to start looking," He said

"What if I helped you if you really want to find them," Lizzie offered

"You would do that?" he asked surprised at her offer

"Of course, plus I have great resources," she said smiling

"I would appreciate your help," he said smiling at her.

* * *

As the weeks passed by Xander and Lizzie had gotten closer, their attraction intensifying. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy. But every now and then she felt like a part of her was missing, like someone was missing but she didn't know who. Xander had been there to help her deal with dark Josie, he had been there for her whenever she needed him. He was perfect, and she was happy. With her birthday coming up, he had been planning everything making sure she had the best birthday. He made it his mission to make sure that she had the best day. He took her out for breakfast while Hope and the rest of the Super Squad prepared the grand hall for the party later that day.

"What are you up to?" Lizzie asked curiously

"What do you mean?" Xander said confused

"Well you took me out for breakfast when we could've had breakfast at the school, and you've been checking your phone for the past hour," Lizzie said

"I just wanted to spend some time with you outside of the school," He said

"Well if you want to spend some uninterrupted time, I know the perfect place," Lizzie said as she took his hand and dragged him back to the car. Lizzie drove to the falls not too far from the school but far enough so nobody would see them.

"What exactly are we doing here?" He asked

"I like to come here when I just want to be alone," she said getting out of the car

"How long have you been coming here?" He asked curiously

"For the past 2 years or so. I never told anyone I come here, it's my own little place. Plus nobody comes here, only the mystic falls high students when they have parties but aside from that it's pretty much empty," Lizzie explained

"Why did you bring me here?" Xander asked

"I thought this could be out place to hang out, plus we could do this," Lizzie said as she walked towards him, placing her hands on both sides of his face kissing him deeply. Xander was taken aback by this but then kissed her back, wrapping her arms around his waist pulling her closer to him. Lizzie's hands started trailing down his body getting to the hem of his shirt and started to pull it over his head. Xander lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, he walked them over to the hood of the car laying her on it. He pulled her shirt over her head throwing it to the side.

"Are you sure?" He asked her

"Yes," she said softly unbuckling his jeans pushing them down he did the same to her shorts. They stayed there for there wrapped up in one another for the next couple of hours. Xander completely lost track of time until he got a phone call from Hope. They had finished setting up everything for the party and it was time for them to go back. As they drove back to the school, it was complete silence but a good kind of silence, the kind where they knew what the other was feeling. Once they arrived back to the school Xander had blindfolded Lizzie in order to keep his surprise under wraps.

"Is there a reason as to why you have blindfolded me?" Lizzie asked as he guided her to the ballroom

"You'll see in just a second," He said

"If this is your idea of foreplay I'm totally into it, but after what we just did in the woods we may need a break," Lizzie said which caused Xander to laugh

"Okay we're almost there," He said as they approached the ballroom "I'm taking the blindfold off," He said as he removed the blindfold. Lizzie opened her eyes and she saw the room decorated with balloons and a banner that read Happy 17th birthday Lizzie and Josie. Lizzie was amazed with everything she was seeing. He had planned her birthday party and all her friends were there.

"You did this?" She asked turning to face Xander

"Yea I wanted to make your birthday special and seeing everything that happened I thought that maybe you had forgotten to plan your party. Happy birthday Lizzie," Xander said. Instead of saying anything Lizzie just kissed him. He was perfect, he had made it his mission to make her birthday perfect and it was.

* * *

Xander and Lizzie had just grown closer over the months. It was everything she ever wanted. Their relationship had just grown so much. They took every opportunity that they were alone to just be together, sneaking off to a dark empty closet during class, or sneaking to the falls at night. She was falling for him harder and harder as every day passed by. But she still couldn't help but wonder what that one part of her that was missing. Why couldn't she fill that gap, why was it empty? After a secret rendezvous with Xander, Lizzie walked back to her room to grab some things she needed but when she got there she found Hope in her room.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked her

"I was looking for you but when I went to your class I couldn't find you," Hope said

"I was busy doing something so I just skipped," Lizzie lied

"Doing what exactly, Xander?" Hope asked raising her brow

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said blushing

"Oh come on Lizzie, I've seen you guys in the halls and sneaking out. Do you really want to lie to me?" Hope said

"Fine, yes I was with Xander, happy?" Lizzie said

"Why didn't you tell me there was something going on with you guys?" Hope asked they had become great friends since she had returned from Malivore.

"Because I don't really know what Xander and I are. I mean were together but I don't know if we're together, together," Lizzie said making Hope realize what she meant.

"Are you happy with him?" the brunette asked

"I am, he makes me feel like I'm not crazy Lizzie, he accepts me for me and doesn't judge me when I go all neurotic," Lizzie said

"But?" Hope said sensing something was wrong

"I don't know, I've just been feeling like something is missing, like a part of me is gone but I just don't know what it is," Lizzie said. Hope knew what she was missing, Sebastian. Hope had realized that Lizzie and everyone at the school had forgotten him meaning he went through the Malivore portal. She couldn't tell Lizzie any of it because she was happy and she wasn't going to get between her happiness.

"Maybe what's gone is for the best, you're happy and that's all that matters," Hope said giving Lizzie a small smile. Maybe Hope was right, maybe it was all for the best and she should focus on being happy with Xander. Because he was there, he's been there when she needed him. She was falling in love with him.

* * *

Lizzie and Xander walked out hand in hand out of the school, they were going to go to their special spot for a date. Ever since she had taken him to the falls it had become their place to just be alone and avoid the problems they were having. Lizzie had also been helping Xander find his birth parents but so far she hit dead ends, she really wanted to help him.

After his talk with Hope, he knew what he had to do. He had to go back to the school even if it pained him to see Elizabeth with someone else. But he just had to go back, if he ever wanted to have another chance with Elizabeth. He knew what he had to do, and maybe he had a friends to help him.

_**Author's note: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. I tried to not make it really long but I couldn't. Also next chapter is going to be really interesting because we will finally get sizzie together once again. **_


	5. Just Fine

Sebastian has made his decision to join the school once again. Seeing that the only person who remembered him was Hope, he had gone to talk to her about his decision and they both agreed it was what's best. Hope could see how much he cared about Lizzie, but she could also see how happy Lizzie was with Xander. Hope and Sebastian went to talk to Alaric about enrolling him at the school, Sebastian knew Alaric wasn't a fan of him but he didn't know who he was so maybe he had a chance to stay at the school.

"Do you think he'll let me stay?" Sebastian asked Hope

"Honestly I don't know. Given that he wasn't your biggest fan last time," Hope said as she knocked on Alaric's office door.

"Come in," he said from the other side. Hope opened the door and Sebastian and her went in.

went in.

"Alaric I want to introduce you to Sebastian, he is a vampire and I wanted to ask if you could enroll him," Hope said hopefully

"Hope you know we don't just enroll people, without knowing anything about them," Alaric said

"I know but I thought you might make an exception. It's a long story, but you have to trust me on this one. We can trust him, I trust him, so trust me when I tell you that he won't hurt anyone," Hope said, Alaric was hesitant to agree enrolling Sebastian into the school but he trusted her.

"Fine, but you have to tell me what's going on," Alaric said

"I will but not right now," Hope said

"Okay, I will start the paperwork. Hope, can you step outside while I ask Sebastian some questions? After you can give him a tour," Alaric said, Hope left his office but before she did she gave Sebastian a look and he took a seat in front of Alaric. After about 20 minutes Sebastian came out of Alaric's office.

"So how'd it go?" Hope asked

"Well, he does not seem to hate me which I guess is progress from last time. He does seem caution which did not come as much of a surprise," Sebastian said

"Seeing as you are now officially enrolled now, I guess I have to give you the official tour," Hope said giving him a blank expression

"Don't sound too excited Hope Mikaelson," Sebastian said giving her a look which caused Hope to let out a small laugh

"So, how is the whole Lizzie situation?" Hope asked as they walked through the hallways

"Well, we have not officially met, I guess. I get to start over with her, which is great but part of me wished for her to have those memories," Sebastian said

"So you want her to remember everything?" she asked raising her brow

"If it was up to me I wish for her to remember only the great memories we shared. But when she remembers she'll remember everything," he said avoiding her eyes

"Well IF she remembers. Lizzie's happy, I haven't seen her this happy in a while. When she was with you I could see she was happy no matter how hard she tried to cover it up," Hope said

"What exactly are you saying?" he asked furrowing his brows

"I'm saying that in the end, she's going to be the one suffering. She loves you both, even if she doesn't remember you right now but when she does all her feelings will come back. This is going to be harder for her," she said

"Do you think I should let her go?" he wondered, he knew he loved her more than anything but if she was truly happy then he didn't want to get in the way of that.

"I think that you have to be sure this is what you want. And that you just don't want to be with her because she's with someone else," Hope said

"I love her, from the moment I met her I was starting to fall in love with her. She is the reason why I came back," Sebastian said he knew that she was with someone else and he would respect her decision if she didn't choose him but she is worth fighting for.

"Well then fight for her if you truly love her," she said, giving him a smile, but then she saw Lizzie making her way over to them. "Oh god, uh maybe we should go this way," she said

"Why?" He said confused

"Hope I've been looking for you everywhere," Lizzie said as she approached them, but then noticed Sebastian standing next to Hope.

"Who is this?" Lizzie asked intrigued

"Sebastian," he introduced himself

"I'm Lizzie," she smiled at him

"Good to meet you Elizabeth," Sebastian said repeating what he said when they met at the old mill the first time. Hope just stood there sensing the tension between them.

"Lizzie, you said you were looking for me," Hope said breaking Lizzies gaze from Sebastian

"Oh yea I was wondering if you could cover for me tonight," Lizzie asked

"What are you doing tonight?" Hope wondered

"I'm going into town with Xander and you know my dad, he doesn't allow us to go into town," Lizzie said, before she could answer Hope looked at Sebastian and she saw pain across his face.

"Yea I'll cover for you, don't worry," Hope said forcing a smile

"Thank, I have to go meet Xander. It was nice to meet you Sebastian," Lizzie said smiling

"You too Elizabeth," Sebastian smiles at her, looking at her as she walks away from him.

"Well that was awkward," Hope said, earning a look from Sebastian.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Why wouldn't I be, the woman I love does not remember me, she is happy with someone else, I'm just fine," Sebastian said raising his voice, "Sorry, I did not mean to raise my voice," he apologized

"It's fine. Look, do you want to go train with me later? I need someone who won't get hurt easily and it'll let you get all your anger out," Hope said, trying to cheer him up.

"I accept your offer, thank you," he said, he was grateful for Hope. She was his friend, the only one he had.

"Great, meet me at the gym tonight. I have to go talk to Landon," she said leaving Sebastian to go find Landon. Sebastian went to his room, he needed to be alone for a while he just needed to think.

After leaving Hope and Sebastian, Lizzie couldn't stop thinking about him. There was something about Sebastian something, familiar. She didn't know how to explain it. She was drawn to him, it was a strange feeling. There was just something about him.

* * *

**_Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, there will be a lot of angst coming ahead for sizziez_**


	6. Did I Stay The Same?

Lizzie and Xander had gone into town, it wasn't allowed because Alaric didn't really trust the student to behave but Xander suggested it and Lizzie needed to be away from the school every now and then. Hope had agreed to cover for her in case her dad looked fo her so she didn't have to worry about getting caught.

"So what do you have in mind for us to do?" Lizzie said as she turned to look at Xander taking a hold of his hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Well I figured that we could grab some food and then sneak off to some dark part in the middle of the woods and spend some alone time," he said with a smirk

"I like where your head is at Woods," Lizzie said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him, kissing him. After a couple of seconds, she pulled back.

"You know we could've just done this at the school?" she said furrowing her brows

"Well your sister is in your room and I have a roommate. And given that we aren't exactly quiet we can't really be there. Plus you're forgetting that there are vampires there that can hear everything," he said giving her a knowing look

"I guess you're right," she said pulling him in for another kiss. Xander was the one that pulled away this time.

"We should go because if we don't we will never leave," Xander said. Lizzie unwrapped her arms from his neck and got in the car. They made their way over to the grill to grab a late dinner. They went inside ate some food, talked, laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. After they finished eating they went back to her car and drove to their place by the falls. Lizzie parked the car and turned to face Xander. All she wanted was to feel him against her, she needed him. Lizzie turns to face Xander, her lips curling into a smirk before she reaches for him. He meets her halfway, his lips crashing against hers as his hands grasp firmly onto her hips, pulling her to him, and she winds her arms around his neck, her fingers pulling gently on his hair. Their tongues tangle together before they finally break the kiss, foreheads resting against each other. "I need you," he said against her lips, pulling her closer as she moves on top of him, straddling his hips, moving against him. His fingers tangle in her hair as his lips crashed against hers again, kissing him deeply, her tongue tangling with his. Her fingers move to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up, her hands roaming down his bare chest. They break the kiss briefly, and Xander lifts the hem of her blouse, pushing it over her head. Then, they're kissing again, this time more desperate, as she works on his pants and boxers while he pulls down her shorts and panties. She adjusts on top of him as he starts to kiss down her neck before he thrusts into her, and she moans, arching her back, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades. His fingers tangled in her hair as he picks up the pace, and she grinds her hips against his. He pulls away, but she just pulls him to her once again, crashing her lips against his, she needed to feel his lips against hers. Their tongues tangle together as they continued to move in sync, and Lizzie can feel her release near. Knowing he's close too, she lets out a soft moan, and he grunts breaking the kiss and starts kissing her neck once again. Lizzie can't help but let out a moan as Xander continues to trail kisses down her neck while his thrusts become more rapid before he finally spills into her, collapsing on top of her. She reaches her climax too and relaxes beneath her, and he rolls over, his head still in her hair, his arms wrapped around her. She turns to face him, reaching to stroke his jaw with her finger.

"You know we should do this more often," he said his lips curling into a smirk

"What isn't the dozens of times we do it at the school, not enough?" she said smiling at him

"What can I say, I can never get enough of you," he said pulling her in for one more kiss before they fix themselves up to go back to the school. Once they arrive back they both say goodnight and go to their rooms. Lizzie changes into her pajamas and goes to bed, but she couldn't sleep so she decided to go out for a walk and arrives at the deck, seeing Sebastian sitting there by himself.

* * *

Sebastian had agreed to have a training session with Hope, he needed something to allow him to take out everything he was feeling inside. When he got to the gym Hope was already there.

"So how exactly is this going to help?" he asked, but before he received an answer Hope threw him a long heavy wooden stick, he was thrown off at first but then knew where it was headed.

"Well, you're going to try to hit me using that. Let's see if you can catch up," Hope said getting ready to defend herself. Sebastian swung the stick to her head but she was able to dodge it and swung her stick on the ground causing Sebastian to fall on his back, and she was able to pin him down.

"You know you're going to have to do a lot better than that Sebastian," she said extending her hand to help him up.

"Shouldn't you be with your phoenix, somewhere?" He asked raising his brows

"Actually Landon and I broke up. I knew that eventually, I would have to choose between saving him or saving someone else I cared about. He was trying to be the hero, and the hero always dies, I just didn't want him being the hero. Malivore wanted to take over his body, but before the necromance did we were able to get to the pit and used my blood along with a vampires blood since I'm not a full tribrid yet. So we saved Landon and destroyed Malivore.." Hope said.

"I guess I really miss a lot," he said letting out a breath, Hope just nodded her head in agreement

"I was wondering why Malivore spit you out, but then I realized that it doesn't like creatures that created it. So when the pit went down, you came out," Hope said

"I am just glad to be out of there," he said smiling softly at her. After about an hour of sparring, Sebastian and Hope decided to take a break. Sebastian sat on the ground looking down at his hands, before speaking up.

"So who is Elizabeth new suitor?" he asked looking up

"Uh Xander Woods, he's a werewolf. He's been at the school for about a year or so, they started hanging a month after they came back from the prison world. He helped us defeat dark Josie who was trying to kill Lizzie. Ever since then, they've just been together I guess," Hope explained, Sebastian just stayed quiet nodding his head Hope could see the pain in eyes.

"You want to go a couple more rounds?" She asked, getting up. Sebastian got up as well and got ready to attack Hope. After a couple more rounds they decided to call it quits for the night both needed to rest.

* * *

After his training session with Hope, Sebastian had gone to the deck. After his conversation with Hope, he just needed to be alone, far away from the school. So he walked aimlessly and ended up at the deck. It was peaceful and quiet, he sat on the bench and pulled out Cassandra's pendant. After using it to destroy the Croatoan, Mg had given it back to him. He had carried it with him, being the only piece that he had of Cassandra his reminder that he couldn't save her. He felt broken, that broke him and he would never be able to fix those shattered pieces. But being with Elizabeth it was slowly fixing him, it was starting to make him whole once again. But he lost her, and those pieces started to break all over again. The pendant was a reminder, a reminder of how broken he was. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lizzie coming up behind him.

"Oh sorry I didn't know there was anyone here," Lizzie said when she noticed Sebastian sitting on the bench

"Hello Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked when he heard her voice

"Uh, I just came here to think, needed some time away. What about you?" Lizzie said walking closer to him.

"Same as you," he said turning to face her

"Tired of the school already?" she said letting out a puff of air

"Not at all, it's just a bit too much," he said making eye contact with her

"That's understandable," she said smiling softly at him "Well I'm just going I go let you think in peace," Lizzie said turning around to leave

"Would you like to join me?" Sebastian said not wanting her to leave

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt your thinking," she said looking at him in the eyes

"Take a seat," he said moving a bit to allow her to sit down "So Elizabeth what truly brings you out here?" he said turning his head to face her.

"I don't really know. I've had a lot on my mind these last couple of months. I've been feeling like something is missing like a part of me is gone. I don't know I can't really explain it," she said looking at him shaking her head a bit. Sebastian knew exactly what she felt, he was erased from her memories only leaving blank gaps. Lizzie looked down at his hands and noticed the pendant. "what's that?" she asked.

"Uh, this belonged to someone I loved a long time ago," Sebastian said holding up the pendant

"What happened to them?" She asked looking at him, she could see the pain in his eyes

"She died, and I was unable to save her," Sebastian said looking down at the pendant

"I'm so sorry for what happened, it must be hard losing someone and not being able to save them," she said placing her hand over his trying to comfort him, she could hear the pain in his voice. Sebastian smiled softly at her, she didn't know his past and only knew one piece of a much larger puzzle, and yet she comforted him. They both looked up and made eye contact, her breathing quickened as she felt the space between them getting smaller. They both leaned in, her eyes flickering to his lips. It was like a pull, just pulling her in more to him. She didn't know what it was but something was pulling her towards him. Before their lips touched, Lizzie pulled away. She couldn't do anything because she was with Xander and she loved him and she didn't even know Sebastian. But for some reason, there was a pull, something pulling her towards him.

"I'm sorry I can't," Lizzie said pulling away and getting up to leave. Sebastian didn't say anything, he just let her walk away. She was with someone else and he couldn't get in the way of that, she would have to choose and he wasn't going to force her into a decision. Lizzie left Sebastian sitting there on the bench. She had almost kissed him and didn't understand why. They had barely met but something was pulling her towards him. But she couldn't, she couldn't because she was with Xander and she loved him. As Lizzie walked back to the school, all she thought about was Sebastian's lips so close to hers to the point they almost touched. Snap out of it Lizzie, you can't. You're with Xander who you love and had sex with not that long ago, she thought to herself. On her way to her room, she debated to herself whether she was going to tell Xander or not. But then came to the conclusion that she wasn't because nothing happened but she was going to tell Hope because she needed some advice. Once she got to her room Lizzie went to bed and fell asleep, she was going to have to figure out what she was going to do.

* * *

_**Authors note: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is going to be kinda interesting since Sebastian and Xander will officially meet and after what happened with him and Lizzie, things are about to get awkward and interesting. **_**_Also sorry for the crappy explanation of how Malivore was destroyed but I just wanted to close that storyline. _**


	7. Sometimes Change Is Inevitable

After she almost kissed Sebastian, Lizzie had decided to completely avoid him. She didn't want to complicate things and she also wasn't sure why she had almost kissed him. She needed to talk to Hope, she would know what to do about this whole situation. Lizzie got ready and went to look for Hope. She found her sitting in the common area.

"Hey Hope I need to talk to you," Lizzie said sitting next to Hope

"What can I do for you?" she asked the blond

"I need to tell you about something I did but you can't judge me for what I'm about to say," she told Hope

"Lizzie will you just tell me already," Hope said, curious at what Lizzie wanted to say

"I almost kissed Sebastian," Lizzie spit out, making Hope turn her head to face her

"What do you mean you almost kissed him?" Hope asked

"Well I went to the deck after Xander and I got back and he was there, and we talked then we almost kissed. I don't know what it was but it was as if something was pulling me towards him. I just met him and I'm with Xander, who I love. I'm such a bad girlfriend" Lizzie rambled

"Okay Lizzie calm down, you didn't kiss him so you didn't do anything bad," Hope said trying to calm her best friend down.

"But I was about to, do you think I should tell Xander?" the blond said worried about what she was going to have to say to her boyfriend

"Do you want to tell him?" Hope asked

"If I tell him it'll ruin things between us and I don't want to change things. But if I don't tell him I'll feel sort of guilty for not saying anything," Lizzie said

"It's not like it's ever going to happen again, right?" Hope asked raising her brows

"Of course not, never again," Lizzie said shaking her head

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about. You love Xander and telling him about this is just going to cause unnecessary drama," Hope said

" I guess you're right, thanks. You know, you've been hanging out a lot with Sebastian since he got here, do you guys have something going on?" Lizzie asked, smiling at her, raising her brows.

"Lizzie, what are you talking about?" Hope asked taken aback by her comment

"I'm just saying you seem to spend a lot of time together, he's hot, and you're both single. All I'm saying is that you too should have a thing," Lizzie said, giving her a knowing look.

"There will be nothing between Sebastian and me. I have to go, I'll talk to you later," Hope said wanting to be done with the conversation

"You're going to go talk to your new boyfriend?" Lizzie teased

"Seriously?" Hope said giving her a stern look

"Okay I'll stop, you're no fun," Lizzie pouted "I should go to anyways, I have to do some research for Xander, I promised I would help me look for his biological parents and so far everything we've found has been a dead end,"

"Do you guys need any help with that?" she asked

"Nah we're okay for now, I'll let you know if something comes up," Lizzie said getting up to grab some books and head back to her room.

* * *

After her conversation with Lizzie, Hope needed to talk to Sebastian. She went to his room and found him sitting on his bed with a book in his hand. "You have some explaining to do," she said as she barged into his room.

"Good morning to you too, Hope," he said, putting his book aside and giving his attention to Hope.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Lizzie almost kissed?" she asked a bit angry

"Uh because it just happened last night," he responded not knowing what else to say

"You should've said something this morning," she told him

"Let me get this straight, you are mad because I did not tell you about almost kissing Elizabeth," He clarified

"Yes and no. Yes because I thought you weren't going to do anything stupid. And no because this is too complicated, I also have my own relationship issues to worry about," Hope said collapsing on his bed

"You mean your phoenix. Why exactly did you two break up again?" He said

"Because he wants to be the hero and I can't bear to lose anyone else. I've lost enough people for a lifetime and I don't want to lose Landon," she said, but then snapped back at him "Don't try to change the subject, we're talking about Lizzie," she said

"I do not know what else you want me to say, Elizabeth and I almost kissed but she left before anything else could happen," he said, Hope could see the sadness on his face.

"You know I think you need more friends. Not that I don't enjoy your company but Lizzie thinks something is going on between us," she said which caused Sebastian to give her a confused look

"What do you mean?" he asked

"When she told me about what happened, she suggested that you and I date. She thinks that there is something going on between us since you've only hung out with me since you got here. So all I'm saying is you make new friends, and I happen to have a person in mind," she said giving him a smile

"I do not need any friends. I prefer to stay all alone. I need to keep an eye on Alexander, make sure he doesn't do anything," He said, he really didn't know Xander but he didn't trust him.

"Well your new friends can be Xander, you'll get to keep an eye on him and I won't have to worry about you," She said hopefully

"You want me to become friends with Elizabeth's boyfriend?" He said

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds wrong. But he's a good person and you don't have to worry about him. And since you don't trust him, being his friend might help with the trust thing," she said really hoping he would listen.

"You are not going to let this go are you?" he asked

"Probably not," she said, he knew she wouldn't give up on this

"Also what do you mean by not worrying about me?" He asked wanting to know what she meant

"I meant that I don't want to have to worry about what you're up to. I know what it's like not being remembered by those close to you, I know it's not easy. And I do worry that you're going to go on a rampage and hurt innocent people. I just don't want to have to worry about you all the time," she said

"You do not have to worry about that. I can control my urges no matter how hard it gets. You have helped me so much these past few days and I do not want to break your trust by doing something I will regret," He said smiling softly at her which she returned

"Come on let's go," she said getting up from his bed and making her way to where Xander was

"Where are we going?" he asked

"We're going to the gym. That's usually where Xander is with the rest of the pack," Hope said as they walked to the gym. Sebastian was still not sure about this. Last time he spent time with the pack it didn't go too bad but this time he was going to be with Xander, the one who had Elizabeth's love. When they got to the gym the wolves were sparring.

"You know if you guys need a lesson, I would gladly teach you. Unless you're afraid to get your ass kicked by a girl," Hope spoke up getting the attention of Xander

"Hope Mikaelson, we haven't seen you here in a while. What brings you by?" Xander said, walking towards the Mikaelson girl.

"Just came to check out what you all were doing," she said

"Do you want to join us?" he asked her

"Can't I have to go take care of some things for Alaric, but Sebastian here would love to," she said, Sebastian just gave her an annoyed look.

"Let's see what you're made of bloodsucker," he said, tossing Sebastian a wooden stick. They spared for about an hour, neither wanting to tap out.

"It is not bad for a werewolf," Sebastian said which caused Xander to let out a small laugh

"I'm Xander by the way," he said extending his had

"Sebastian," he said shaking Xander's hand

"How long have you been here? I don't think I've ever seen you around," he asked

"I just arrived a couple of days ago," Sebastian said

"Where did you come from?" Xander asked

"I'm afraid that is a very long story for another time," He responded, not wanting to say too much.

"You want to go a couple more rounds?" Xander asked, getting up and grabbing his wooden stick. Sebastian nodded his head and grabbed his stick. He could hear footsteps approaching them, he turned to face the entrance to see who it was and it was no other than Elizabeth. When Lizzie saw Sebastian she quickly turned around but Xander had already spotted her.

"Lizzie, hey where are you going?" Xander asked walking past Sebastian to make his way towards Lizzie

"I was going to talk to you, but since you are busy I'll just talk to you later," She said trying to leave

"Is it important?" he asked

"Uh no it's not that important, we'll just talk later," she responded

"You sure?" he asked

"Yea it's fine," she said forcing a smile

"Well since you're here, have you met Sebastian?" Xander asked

"Elizabeth right? I think we have met before," Sebastian said before she could speak

"Uh yeah, we met in the hallway yesterday," she smiled "Well I'm going to go leave you to it, I'll find you later," she said, turning around to leave. _Things just got way more complicated, _she thought to herself as she walked back to her room to think about what was going to happen now that Xander and Sebastian knew each other and by the looks of it were starting to become friends.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter. Things are going to get interesting now that Sebastian have officially met. **_


	8. Through His Eyes

It's been a couple of days since Lizzie saw Sebastian and Xander hanging out together. She had avoided them as much as she could, given that she had almost kissed Sebastian. She still felt guilty over it even if they didn't kiss. Every time she saw them together she went the other way, she didn't even know how they became friends in the first place. Lizzie walked through the corridors of the rooms, making her way to Hope's room. If anyone knew why they were friends it would be her.

"Hope I need your help?" Lizzie asked as she stormed into Hope's room

"With what?" Hope asked as she put her shoes on

"Do you know why Sebastian and Xander are hanging out?" Lizzie asked

"No, I just know they're friends now," Hope lied if Lizzie knew she was the one who encouraged them to be friends Lizzie would be mad at her.

"I just don't get it," Lizzie said, collapsing on Hope's bed

"Lizzie as much as I would love to talk, I'm going to go talk to Landon," Hope said standing up looking at her best friends

"So you guys are finally talking to each other?" Lizzie asked

"Well he wanted to talk, my feelings still haven't changed," Hope responded

"Okay, I'll see you at the assembly then," Lizzie said.

Hope went to meet Landon who wanted to talk about their relationship. The reason why they broke up, in the beginning, was because Landon wanted to be the hero, and Hope couldn't watch another person she cared about die. They hadn't really talked about the future of their relationship or about anything. It was just hard to be with him because she couldn't be with the person she loved. Hope agreed to meet him by the lake. When she got there he was sitting on the edge of the deck, she could feel her heart beating fast.

"Hey," she said causing him to turn around

"Hey, I'm glad you came," he smiled at her

"You said you wanted to talk," Hope said as she sat down next to him.

"Yea I just feel like we haven't really talked about what happens to us," he said

"I told you when we broke up, I can't lose you and if you keep trying to be the hero then I will and I won't be able to deal with that. I can't lose someone else I love," Hope said, she could feel the tears wanting to escape.

"You won't lose me, I'll always come back. I know that you fear I won't come back but I will," Landon said placing his hand on top of her hand.

"You don't know that, you don't know you're invincible. I'll always love you, that won't change, but I need time. But we can still be friends if you want," she said

"Friends it is," he said giving her a soft smile which she returned. It wouldn't be easy but it would work, at least until they worked out the issues they needed to work out.

"We should probably head back, we have an assembly," Hope said, they both stood up and walked back to the school.

During the assembly Xander and Lizzie sat together, while Hope and Sebastian sat together. Given that it was a full moon, Alaric had to go over the procedure. Xander has gone through the transformation for a long time and it never got easier. He knew what he would feel during the full moon but he still couldn't fathom that he had to go through that pain. Lizzie could see the nervousness Xander had. She intertwined her hand in his giving him a reassuring smile.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked

"Yea I'm fine," he said giving her a reassuring smile

"I'll be there, like always," she said leaning in to kiss him. It was sweet and tender, full of love. They pulled away from one another and smiled at each other. Their eye contact was broken by Alaric starting the assembly.

"Obviously today is a full moon, meaning there is a protocol in place to ensure the safety of everyone. Werewolves, you have to go down to the cellar before the sun sets. Make sure you are chained and secure. Vampire, you are to report to your rooms early meaning no wandering the school. We don't want any accident, no matter how cautious we are anything can happen," Alaric said. He knew the students already knew the protocol but he always had to make sure to enforce it, not wanting any accidents. After his speech Alaric dismissed the students to return to their schedule.

After the assembly Xander and Lizzie went to his room. Lizzie was on top of Xander, his hands rested on her waist, while Lizzies were roaming down this body. She kissed him with so much hunger, like she needed to feel his lips on hers. Xander knew that Lizzie was avoiding him but he didn't know why. But he didn't really want to bring it up and would wait until she brought the subject up. But given that this was the first time they really hung out in days and she didn't even want to talk, he needed to say something. Xander pulled away from Lizzie which confused her.

"You know as much as I love this, I have to ask, why have you been avoiding me these past few days?" He asked, Lizzie was taken aback by this question but was kinda expecting it.

"I don't know what you mean?" She answered back.

"Lizzie, you've been avoiding me for days and I want to know why? This is the first time we've really been together in days," Xander said

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've just had a lot on my mind," she lied

"Lizzie I know when you're lying," he simply said

"Okay are we going to keep talking about this or are we going to do other things," she said as she started to kiss along his jaw and down his neck.

"Lizzie I can't," he said which caused Lizzie to stop what she was doing

"Seriously?" She asked confused

"Not until you tell me what's been going on with you," he said sternly

"Fine, I'll just see you later," she said getting off of him and leaving his room. Xander was left alone laying in his bed. He just stayed there looking at the ceiling, thinking about the full moon. Even though he's gone through it various times it never got easy. He also thought about his birth parents. Him and Lizzie had been doing research on finding his parents but they just hit dead ends. He wished he would one day get to meet them but the odds of that happening were slim.

It was time for Xander and the rest of the wolves to go to the cellar and lock themselves up before the moon reached its apex. He wasn't sure if Lizzie was going to go with him given that they had a fight earlier, but then he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Lizzie standing there.

"Hey I thought you weren't coming," he said

"Why? Because we had a fight earlier?" She asked

"Yeah," he said softly

"I've always been there with you during the full moon and I wasn't going to let an argument get in the middle of it," she said giving him a small smile

"Thanks," he said

"Ready to go?" She asked, he just nodded his head. They made their way down to the cellars. Once they got there Xander got in his cells and took off his shirt leaving him just in shorts. Lizzie started to chain him up. Once he was all chained up Lizzie got out of the cell and locked the door. They both sat there on the floor in silence, until Lizzie spoke up.

"I really wasn't avoiding you," she said "I've just been dealing with the broken relationships I gave in my life. Things with my sister aren't doing so well ever since she went all dark. My relationship with my father isn't that great either, I mean it never really was. And me and Hope are kinda drifting away, she's been hiding something and has been avoiding certain topics. I really wasn't avoiding you," she explained

"I guess I overreacted a bit," he said

"You think?" She chuckled a bit. Xander started to feel pain. His bones started to break.

"Lizzie you need to go," he said as he groaned in pain.

"No, I can still be here a bit longer," Lizzie said, not wanting to be alone.

"Lizzie, go now!" He growled, his eyes glowing yellow. Lizzie was hesitant but decided to leave. Xander screamed in pain, as his body was being ripped apart. He transformed into a full wolf, trying to break free of the chains.

After leaving Xander in the cellar, Lizzie walked to the old mill. She knew she shouldn't be outside given her father's rules but she needed fresh air. It was never easy to watch Xander go through his transformation. When she got to the old mill she saw Sebastian sitting down on the stairs.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize you were here," Lizzie said when she saw Sebastian on the steps of the old mill.

"It's okay Elizabeth, I can go," he said as he started to get up

"It's fine, stay. You were here first," she said standing there awkwardly

"Is something bothering you?" He asked as he studied her facial expression

"Uh I'm just worried, my boyfriend is going through excruciating pain right now and I just wish I could help someway, but I can't because it's all part of the werewolf curse," Lizzie rambled

"Do you want to sit?" He asked moving a bit to the side to let her sit

"You're not going to try to kiss me again are you?" She asked raising her brow

"No I will not try to kiss you again," he responded, she nodded her head and sat next to him.

"So what are you doing here? You know vampires aren't really supposed to be out given that it's a full moon," She said

"I like to come out and think, away from everyone and everything," he said looking at her in the eyes

"Thinking about what?" she asked curiously

"Things that happened these past few months, things that I haven't really dealt with," he responded. He remembered the loneliness of being in Malivore, he still felt it, every day.

"Wanna talk about?" she asked turning to face him, looking at him in the eyes.

"Not necessarily," he responded. They fell into silence, both of them just looking

"Can I ask you something?" She asked

"Of course," he responded, waiting for her to speak

"This is going to sound really weird, and I might be delusional but, every time I'm near you it feels safe and familiar. Which is one of the reasons why I've been avoiding you all this time. Also because I almost kissed you and you've been hanging out with my boyfriend, but that's a whole separate thing. I'm sorry I sound crazy," she said as she realized what she was asking

"Your not crazy, and I don't know why you feel the way you do. But I can tell you I feel it too, so if that makes you crazy then I guess I am too," he said smiling at her. And just like last time, Lizzie felt herself being pulled to him.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me," she whispered still being pulled to him

"I'm not," he whispered which brought her chills. "Good," she said, as she closed the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and slow, her hands wrapped around his neck, his hands cupped her cheek. Being with him, close to him it felt good. He was gentle but rough at the same time, it made her feel alive. She still couldn't figure out why he felt so familiar but at this moment she didn't care. Lizzie pulled him closer to her but after a couple of minutes, she pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that," she said, guilt overtaking her

"But you did," Sebastian responded, he didn't know what else to say. He knew she felt guilty for it but this was what he wanted, from the moment he came back.

"And it's wrong, I love Xander. And I can't, I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened," she said getting up and leaving Sebastian sitting alone.

Lizzie left Sebastian there all alone, she couldn't believe she had kissed him. She cheated in her Xander. And the worst part of it was that it felt good. Lizzie went back to the cellar knowing that the transformation had passed. Before she got there she went to his room and grabbed a blanket and some clothes for the morning. She arrived at the cellar, Xander was on the floor unconscious. She covered him with the blanket and sat in the floor next to him, she cradled his head on her lap. For the rest of the night Lizzie couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she shared with Sebastian. It felt good and familiar. _But why?_ she thought.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to make this chapter more Xander involved. Next chapter will be heavily Lizzie and Sebastian. **


	9. The Tough Decisions That Lie Ahead

Its been days since Lizzie and Sebastian kissed, she had been avoiding him because she didn't know what to says. The last thing she said to him was that it was a mistake. She had been pulling away from Xander as well, Lizzie had cheated on him and she couldn't just pretend everything was fine. Sebastian had been avoiding her which she was partially thankful for.

* * *

Ever since that night, Sebastian avoided everyone. Instead of dealing with his latest interaction with Elizabeth, he gave in to his darkest impulses. Every night he would go out into the woods and feed on innocent people. It helped him forget how screwed up his life was. It's been a while that he has experienced the thrill of catching his prey, the thrill of feeding on his victim. Although he knew what he was doing was wrong but he just needed to forget.

* * *

Hope knew something was definitely wrong with Sebastian. He had been avoiding her for days now, and every time she tried talking to him and every time he would say he was busy. She had overheard about several animal attacks and she knew exactly what that meant, Sebastian was feeding. She marched to his room trying to get answers as to why he was doing that.

"Sebastian, what the hell has been going on with you?" Hope asked angrily as she entered his room.

"I don't know what you mean?" He said casually

"Don't pretend you haven't been feeding on locals," She said as she lowered her voice so nobody else would hear

"I don't have time for this," he responded as he started to walk away from her, but she grabbed his arm and turned him around

"Sebastian, I don't know what's going on with you but you've gone off the rails. So please I'm asking you to tell me why? Why are you feeding on innocent people?" she begged

"It's none of your business Hope, just leave it alone," he warned her

"I'm not going to leave it alone, you're my friend and you're hurting. So let me help you," she said

"You want to know what's wrong?" he asked

"Yes," she simply said

"Elizabeth kissed me and I kissed her back. But she then realized it was a mistake. You know how much that hurt, to hear the love of my life say that kissing me was a mistake. I wish that I had never come back after escaping Malivore. I should have gone someplace far away from here. Drinking blood is the only way to numb the pain I am feeling," he said as tears escaped his eyes. Hope could see the pain he was in and she didn't know how to help, this was one of the times she felt completely helpless.

* * *

After talking with Sebastian, Hope knew that she couldn't help him by herself, she needed to convince Lizzie to talk to him. She knew Lizzie would be hesitant considering she kissed him, but it was the only way for them to help Sebastian. Hope made her way over to Lizzie's room, she knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Lizzie opened the door and saw Hope standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" Lizzie asked

"I need your help," Hope said as she entered Lizzie's room

"With what?" she said closing the door

"Sebastian," Hope responded

"What about Sebastian?" Lizzie asked nervously

"I know you two kissed, Sebastian told me. And he has been feeding on the locals ever since that kiss. I need you to talk to him, to convince him to stop feeding on humans," Hope said hoping Lizzie would do that for her.

"Why me? Why don't you do it, aren't you two friends? What makes you think he'll listen to me?" Lizzie asked

"I have talked to him, but he needs this. And he'll listen to you, just trust me. I'll explain everything soon," Hope said

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Lizzie said

* * *

Before going to bed, Lizzie headed towards Sebastian's room. She knocked on the door and after a couple of seconds, he opened the door. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" he asked confused

"I was wondering if we could talk," she said softly avoiding eye contact. He moved to the side letting her into his room.

"What do you want to talk about?" he said no emotion in his voice

"Hope told me what you've been doing, feeding on people," she said

"And let me guess she thought you might be able to convince me to stop feeding on the poor souls of Mystic Falls," he said sarcastically

"Look I don't really understand what you and I have, but I do know that I don't want you to leave. I want to understand why there's a pull, pulling me to you. And I can't figure it out if you're gone. Don't give in to your darkest impulses and do something you'll regret and can't come back from. Even if there is something between us that I cant understand, I don't want you gone," she finished saying, now making eye contact with him. All Sebastian wanted to do at that moment was to tell her everything, all about their history but he couldn't because as soon as he did he feared he would lose her. But Sebastian knew that the truth had a way of revealing itself, she would find out eventually and he had to be the one to tell her. They both stood in the middle of the room looking at each other, in silence.

* * *

**Author's note: ****Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I said it was going to be mostly sizzie but then I got this idea. Next chapter will be just Hope and Sebastian. Also we are getting closer to Lizzie finding out about who Sebastian really is. **


	10. Need To Know

After everything that had happened with Lizzie and Sebastian, Hope had decided to take Sebastian on a trip. He needed to get away and think about what he wanted to do. She also needed time away, she and Landon had both agreed to stay friends and take time to decide what they wanted to do about their relationship, she thought a little perspective will help her decide. Hope marched towards Sebastian's room. She opened the door and, which startled Sebastian.

"Hope, what are you doing?" he asked

"Pack a bag, we are going on a road trip," Hope answered which left Sebastian confused.

"Why, exactly?" he asked

"Because we both need to get away from here for a while and just take time to think," Hope responded, "So pack a bag and meet out front," she finished saying

After about 30 minutes had passed, Sebastian met Hope at the front of the school. "You ready?" she asked "Ready," he simply said. They got in the car and drove away from the school.

They sat in silence for an hour. The only sound was coming from the radio. Hope stared at the road, waiting for Sebastian to say something. She knew he wasn't excited about the impromptu trip. But she knew that he needed it, they both did. She had problems with Landon and Sebastian with Lizzie, some time away will help them both. After much silence, Sebastian finally spoke up.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sebastian asked curiously

"We are going to New Orleans. I want to see my aunt Freya and I could use her advice on something," Hope responded

"And why exactly did you bring me? Is it to make sure I don't go off the rails?" He asked raising his brow

"As I told you, you need to get out of school for a bit. And maybe being away from it will give you some perspective on what to do on your Lizzie situation," Hope responded

"I know what I'm going to do, I'm not telling her," He said, which caused Hope to give him a confused

"What do you mean you're not telling her?" She asked all Sebastian wanted was to tell Lizzie the truth and hearing him say he wasn't going to tell her shocked her.

"Elizabeth is happy. And it hurts to know she doesn't remember what we had but I am not going to destroy what she has with Alexander," he said

"Don't you think it's her choice to decided. It's her life and doesn't take this the wrong way but you kissed her that pretty much put a dent in their relationship. You're just afraid to get hurt," Hope said, Lizzie was her best friend and if Sebastian wasn't going to tell her the truth she was.

After what Hope said, he knew she was partially right it was her choice. After their conversation, the car was filled with silence once again. Sebastian went through all the scenarios of what would happen when Elizabeth found out the truth. She could understand why he kept the truth from her and eventually forgive him. Or she could not forgive him and push him away. Hope was right, he was afraid of what would happen when Elizabeth discovered the truth.

They had been on the road for almost four hours, meaning they were halfway there. They had stopped for gas. "Since we stopped, I will go grab a snack," Sebastian smirked

"I brought you plenty of snacks," Hope said pointing to the back

"Blood bags," he said disappointedly

"Yup, you feed on those while I go fill up the gas tank," Hope said getting out of the driver's seat. Sebastian reached behind him and grabbed a blood bag. He sipped on the blood bag waiting patiently for Hope to get back. After a couple of minutes, Hope was back in the driver's seat and back on the road.

"Aside from my problem with Elizabeth, why else are me here?" he asked. Hope looked a bit uncomfortable with the question.

"Ahh this is about Landon," he said understanding

"Yes, Landon and I are complicated at the moment. We agreed to be friends for now but like you, I need a new perspective," Hope said

"You and Landon will be okay. You both love each other," Sebastian said, Hope, looked at him and gave him a small smile. For the next few hours, they talked more about Lizzie and Landon. Helping each other through their problems. "We're here," Hope said.


	11. When Is It Time To Come Clean?

With Hope and Sebastian gone, Lizzie knew it was the right time to get the answers she needed. She couldn't wait till Hope decided to tell her what she needed to know. She went to Hope's room and looked for her diary. Lizzie hoped that the answers she was looking for were in there. She looked through the drawers but couldn't find it. She checked under the pillows but nothing then checked under the mattress and found it. She quickly grabbed the brown leather book and exited the tribrids room.

On her way out she bumped into Xander. Xander knew Lizzie was avoiding him. For days he could feel Lizzie pulling away from him. And he was afraid that he was going to lose her. "Lizzie, what are you doing coming out of Hope's room?" Xander asked

"Uh, I was looking for something Hope borrowed," Lizzie said, Xander, knew she was laying

"Lizzie, why are you pulling away?" Xander asked

"I don't know what you mean?" Lizzie avoided walking away from him

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving

"Let me go," she said trying to break free from his hold

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said

"I said let me go," She said, complying he let her go.

"I can't explain it, not right now not until I get the answers I need," Lizzie said

"Lizzie you need to trust me, please. Tell me what's going on," Xander pleaded

"I can't tell you this because as soon as I do nothing will ever be the same. Please, just…I need time to figure this out," Lizzie said walking away, leaving Xander all alone.

* * *

Hope and Sebastian had arrived in New Orleans, they'd walked around finally arriving at Rousseau's. Hope was looking for her aunt Freya.

"So where exactly are we?" Sebastian asked curiously

"We are at Rousseau's. My aunt Freya is usually here," Hope said as they made their way inside Rousseau's.

"Why are we looking for her?" he asked

"Because we both could use some advice, and I haven't seen her since everyone remembered who I was," Hope said, looking around the bar and spotting her aunt

"Aunt Freya," Hope said making her way. Freya turned around to see her niece.

"Hope?" she asked confused "What are you doing here?" Freya asked embracing her into a hug

"I came to visit. I needed some time away from school, and I brought a friend. I was also hoping for your help," Hope said, Freya was curious as to what Hope would need help with.

"This is Sebastian, he's a friend," Hope said

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian," Freya said looking at him curiously

"You too," he simply responded

"So what's so urgent that you needed to come all the way here? Not that I don't love your visits," Freya said

"Well, we both needed to get away. Landon and I broke up because he wants to be a hero and I can't lose him. I've watched what happens to the hero and I can't go through that pain again, I can't lose someone I love again," Hope said sadden.

"Hope you can't be afraid to love. Life is short to let the people you care for go," Freya said

"I guess you're right, but I still need time," Hope responded

"What about you Sebastian? Why'd you need to get away?" Freya asked

"Where do I even start?" he said letting out a puff of air

"Sebastian was trapped in Malivore," Hope said

"Yea and now the woman I love doesn't remember me," Sebastian said frustrated

"We were hoping you could help us with the spell to bring back everyone's memories," Hope asked

"In order for that spell to work, it requires you to use dark magic. Doesn't your friend know that spell?"Freya asked

"Well, Josie is not at the school at the moment. And I know we need dark magic and I'm willing to do it but I just need the spell," Hope said, Freya knew that her niece wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. So she figured that she better help her before she gets herself into trouble.

"I will help you, but please be careful," Freya said

* * *

Lizzie took the diary back to her room and started looking through it. She stopped when she saw Sebastian's name.

_From the moment Lizzie, Josie and, Alaric came back from the prison world, I noticed something different from Lizzie. She had forgotten Sebastian. I didn't say anything because she's trying to be happy. And I know bringing up someone who you've forgotten doesn't help. _

Lizzie was more confused than before. But kept reading looking for more answers.

_Sebastian is back. He told me he escaped Malivore. I am the only one who remembers him. I have to help him because I've been where he is, alone. He is broken because Lizzie doesn't remember him. At first, he didn't want to come back to the school because he through it would be too painful to see her with Xander but I convinced him to stay. If he wanted to be with Lizzie then he would have to fight for her. I've been where he is, how it feels to have the person you love to forget you. I hope Lizzie remembers who he is and what they shared. _

Lizzie was shocked at what she had read. They'd been lying to her for weeks. She at on her bed, holding the brown leather book in her hand disbelief flooding her body. She needed to know everything and not from a book, she needed to hear them say it. She took out her phone and texted Hope.

Lizzie- Hey when are you guys coming back? I need your help.

Hope- Is something wrong?

Lizzie- No, I just need some advice on something

Hope- Oh ok, we'll be back tomorrow around noon

Lizzie- Okay.

* * *

Sebastian and Hope were getting ready to leave New Orleans, they were packing up the car. Freya approached Hope with something in her hand. "Here, this is the spell to give everyone their memories back. Be careful," Freya said

"Thank you, I will," Hope said. Freya pulled Hope into a hug. "I hope you come to visit me again soon," the witch said

"I promise to come more often," the tribrid responded

"You too Sebastian, and I hope everything works out with Lizzie," Freya said

"So do I, thank you," Sebastian responded. They said their final good-byes and got on the road back to Mystic Falls.

After hours of driving, they had finally arrived. Sebastian had decided to tell Lizzie everything, it was scary because he didn't know how she would react but he had to do it. Hope accompanied Sebastian to his room, to help him come up with a way to tell Lizzie the truth. When they entered his room Lizzie was standing in the middle of his room. "Elizabeth?" He asked confused

"When were you going to tell me the truth? When were you going to tell me who you really are?" Lizzie says with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_**Author's note: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. So Lizzie now knows part of the truth, how do you think she'll react when Sebastian tells her everything? Next chapter will be Lizzie confronting them and you'll see an even more vulnerable Sebastian. Poor him, he's suffered a lot. **_


	12. Why?

Lizzie's whole body was numb, she couldn't move, she couldn't process what was happening but pieces were starting to make sense not completely but certain pieces of the puzzle were fitting.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why have you two been lying to me for weeks?" Lizzie shouted tears starting to roll down her cheeks

"I wanted to tell you, god I wanted to tell you from the second I got back. But you were happy and after what we went through the least I could do for you was to let you be happy," Sebastian said. This wasn't how he planned to tell her.

"I don't care, you could've told me both of you. You are my best friend you should've told me," Lizzie pointed at Hope

"It wasn't my secret to tell. Please you have to understand that," Hope said to the witch.

"We went through this with you and Landon, you though not telling him would be best because he was with Josie and look how that turned out," Lizzie said

"Lizzie-" Sebastian said but was caught off by Lizzie

"No, I don't want to talk to you anymore. I don't want to keep hearing your lies. I had a right to know, from the moment you got back I should've known who you really were," Lizzie said storming out of the room. Sebastian was angry, angry at himself that Lizzie had to find out this way. He wanted to be the one to tell her, all he wanted to do in that moment was feed. Both Hope and Sebastian stood in the middle of his room, not moving.

Lizzie ran back to her room slamming the door shut. She siphoned magic from the walls and screamed as loud as she could. Letting out all that magic, destroying everything in their path. She felt her chest heavy, needing to let out all the emotion she had in her. Her whole world was crumbling down. Finding out the person you've been drawn to is actually someone you've forgotten does that to you. It makes you question everything in your life. It makes you question the relationships in your life, who's telling the truth and who's lying to your face. Lizzie fell to the ground crying, nothing made sense.

It was like time stood still, Sebastian couldn't move. He wanted to go after her but his legs wouldn't move. He wanted to be the one to tell her to avoid her finding out without giving him a chance to explain. He needed to explain his reasons. The reason why he didn't say anything.

"Sebastian?" Hope started to say big was unable to finish her sentence

"I have lost her, she will not listen to me, she won't let me explain why not after she found out like this," Sebastian said

"You don't know that," Hope said giving him a bit of hope of Lizzie listening to him

"I do because I know Elizabeth, she is gone." Sebastian said his voice was no longer soft but more stern. He was starting to walk out of the room, he needed to sink his teeth into someone needing to numb the pain. Before he could leave he Hope grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Where are you going?" She asked afraid of the answer she was going to get.

"I need to get out of here, before I do anything I will regret," Sebastian said

"You can't go because I know what you'll do out there," she said

"This doesn't concern you Hope," he said sternly freeing himself from her grip

"Yes it does. You're upset because of Lizzie and if you leave you'll kill an innocent person, so yes it does concern me," Hope said blocking his way

"I do not want to hurt you Hope," he warned her

"You won't, remember I'm stronger than you," she said standing her ground. They started at each other waiting for someone to make the first move, but neither of them moved instead Sebastian backed away.

"What am I supposed to do then?" He asked falling on the bed.

"All you can do now is hope that she'll let you explain why you didn't tell her, and go from there," she tells him sitting next to him putting her hand on top of his.

Lizzie sat in the ground surrounded by broken items, she picked up her phone and called the one person who might be able to help her figure out what to do.

Lizzie: Mom?

Caroline: Hey Lizzie what's going on?

Lizzie: I need you to come to Mystic Falls. She said holding back the tears.

Caroline: Is something wrong?

Lizzie: Can you just come, I need my mom she said not being able to hold the tears in anymore.

Caroline: I'll be there in two days, see you soon

After hanging up the phone Lizzie just stayed there on the ground surrounded by all the broken things.

It's been two days since Lizzie called Caroline, she would arrive at any moment. For the past two days she hadn't spoken to either Hope or Sebastian or even Xander for that matter. She just stayed in her room all day avoiding any confrontation. Because she didn't know what to say to any of them. She knew she had to tell Xander everything but didn't know how. Lizzie was laying down in her bed under the covers. Suddenly she heard someone knock on the door. She turned to face the entrance and saw her mom, a smile in her face appeared immediately.

"Lizzie," Caroline said, making her way into the bedroom to hug her daughter.

"Mom, I've missed you," Lizzie says as she embraces her mother into a hug.

"I missed you too, Lizzie," Caroline responds hugging her back.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at her daughters sadden face

"I need to leave," Lizzie said

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused

"I don't want to be here anymore, I can't. I was happy with Xander, I love him and suddenly everything changed and I can't," Lizzie began to say as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Lizzie I don't understand, what happened?" the vampire asked

"Sebastian, he's a new student that enrolled a couple of weeks ago. Ever since he got here I've felt this pull towards him, I couldn't explain it. He kissed me but I pulled away because I'm with Xander. Then it happened again but this time I kissed him. And I finally found out why I've had this connection to him. He went into Malivore when Josie, Dad, and I went to the prison world. I knew him and I loved him, now I don't know what to do. I don't want to stay here because I don't know what to do," Lizzie said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Lizzie I think it's best if you talk to him. Listen to what he has to say. And if after that you decide you want to leave then we'll do that but before you make that choice just talk to him. You'll find the answers you're looking for," Caroline said.

After the talk with her mother Lizzie went to find Sebastian. She went to his room but he wasn't there, so she went to the two other places where he could be. She made her way to the old mill but stroked out, she then went to the deck by the lake and found him sitting there on the edge of the deck.

"Hey," she said softly which was barely audible but he was able to hear her

"What are you doing here?" He asked her

"I came to get answers. If you're willing to give them to me," she said smiling softly

"What do you want to know?" He asked her as she moved to sit next to him

"Everything," she simply said

_**Author's note: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I haven't written in a while due to personal things but I have planned out the next couple of chapters so hopefully, I'll have them uploaded in a could of days.**_


	13. The Truth Does More Harm Than Good

_Everything, _she wanted to know all the moments they ever shared together including the ones where he caused her pain. "Everything?" He asked her

"I want to know about us," she told him avoiding eye contact

"Are you sure? Not everything we went through was good," he said

"I need to know," Lizzie said nodding her head and Sebastian nodded his head in agreement.

"I was desiccated under the school for almost 500 years but I got a taste for blood which woke my mind up but not my body. I was able to get in your head and make contact. When I first saw you, you reminded me of someone I loved before. I didn't want to get too close but that was inevitable, I was drawn to you as you were to me. I warned you not to get to close to me but you were stubborn you kept trying to know more about me," Sebastian said, Lizzie looked at him trying to process the information that he was telling her

"During my desiccated state, I knew that I shouldn't get too close but I just had to see you again, I couldn't stay away even if I wanted to. I wanted to be restored but I didn't want to use you because it wouldn't have been fair. I had warned you to stay away and you wouldn't. I thought telling you I was a vampire would make you keep your distance but it just drew you in more you weren't afraid of what I was, I guess you could say you were attracted to the danger. After that we went on a date by the lake and I was going to tell you the truth about me but before I had a chance Milton told you I wasn't real and that I was just in you head, after that you blocked me from reaching you. I tried to convince Milton to set me free from my prison but he wouldn't so I tricked one of the students into giving me their blood, after that I was finally free. I needed to feed in order to regain my whole strength back but Milton and Kaleb captured me and took me to the local high school. I was forced to relive some painful memories that I had forgotten. I remembered how Cassandra had died," Sebastian said avoiding eye contact. Relieving all those memories was painful in its own way because she didn't remember any of it.

"Casssandra was the person you couldn't save?" Lizzie asked looking at him, remembering an earlier conversation they had.

"Yes, she was my great love. She was the only one who made me believe I was good. She was a witch and looked much like you, I guess that was what drew me in with you. But after a while I knew you two weren't the same person although you share many qualities. Unfortunately she died trying to keep me safe. There was a creature called the Croatoan which she summoned when she was approached by the councilmen, wanting for her to find the creature responsible for terrorizing the people of Roanoke. They knew who she really was and what she was capable of. When they asked her to perform this task, she knew that whatever she did would lead them to me, they would kill me. So instead she summoned something worse, something to draw out the liars and hypocrites, the Croatoan. It killed the town's leadership but then it went crazy. It killed everyone who had secrets, which meant it would go after Cassandra. When I found out what she was plotting I went to stop her, I couldn't let her die because of my secret. But before I could intervene, Cassandra desiccated me. I had forgotten about all this until the day it showed up here because of Malivore. For me her death had only happened not five hundred years ago," Sebastian said tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, losing someone you have isn't easy," Lizzie said resting her hand on top of his. He gave her a soft smile.

"The only way to defeat the monster was to use the pendant that belonged to Cassandra, I had to do it in order to save you. This was the last thing I had of her and I was willing to sacrifice it to save you. After it was all over, I had to see you. When I did, all I felt was fear that you would not forgive me for lying. You tried to push me away but couldn't stay away, I wasn't going to give up until you forgave me because I was falling in love with you. We went on a rescue mission to find Landon, we kept up with our playful banter. I teased you for bringing me along and making me a daylight ring just because you wanted to spend time with me. Then I was abandoned on the side of the road," Sebastian said, laughing at the memories, which caused Lizzie to smile as well. Listening to what Sebastian was telling her, all she could do was just sit there and process the information but she didn't remember any of it. It was like he was telling her about another life, a life she had forgotten and that killed her inside.

"After you had found Landon I snapped his neck, I put him in the trunk of the car, as we were driving back the car stopped. You made me fix the tire even though I knew nothing about that. We kept without playful banter which was you saying that I didn't belong at the school. I took off my shirt and in your efforts to try to make me put it back on we pens the night copulating on the hood of the car," He said.

"So you're saying that we've… you know," Lizzie said not knowing exactly how to say what she meant

"Yes we have," Sebastian responded pressing his lips together

"Oh," was all she said. She had had sex with him, was all that went though her head

"After copulating we just sat in the car. That was the first time I had truly opened up to you. I told you I wanted to stay at the school because it was the nicest place I've ever been. With you it always felt right. Over the next couple of days we kept sneaking around to see each other, keeping up with our banter. You liked to pretend that you felt nothing for me and liked to make you show how you truly felt. Your father made me do a series of tests to see if I would fit in at the school. He wanted to see if I could get along with the factions. I passed the vampire and werewolf test but it was the witches who weren't exactly welcoming. Your friend Alyssa Chang used a crystal ball to reveal my true emotions. I am scared that I was not good enough for you, I am scared that I am damaged to love you," He said

"You still feel like that? Even with me not remembering?" She asked, shocked at what she was listening to.

"How could I not? I've done things I am not proud of. My past will always be something that haunts me forever no matter what I do to push it away," he responded looking at her in the eyes. "After I failed the test your father I fed on a human, your father caught me and sent me away to the prison world where you also came to. I had planned for you to have the most amazing day ever. I wanted to stay in that prison world, away from everyone and all the rules this modern world has. I wanted you to stay with me, I wanted an eternity with you, it was a fairytale one that-," Sebastian said, getting cut off by Lizzie.

"I'm sorry, I can't listen anymore," she said getting up frustrated

"Elizabeth-," Sebastian said but was cut off.

"I'm sorry I know I said I wanted to know but I can't, I can't listen to these moments we shared when I don't even remember them. How can I just sit here while you tell me what we had when I don't know any of this. You're telling me about a whole other life, a life I don't remember," Lizzie said frustrated

"This is one of the reasons why I did not want to tell you, at least not yet. I wish Hope could just do the spell to make you remember but that is not my choice, it's yours," he said getting up to stand next to her " You are the reason why I came back, you gave me the option to come back. You told me to go find the portal, to at least try and come back. I was not going to, I had decided my fate to stay in that prison world while it collapsed but it was you who gave me the strength to come back. Hope of being with you once again helped me make it to that portal," Sebastian said reaching for her hand. Lizzie looked down at their hands interlocked and then looked up to his eyes. They stared at each other, not avoiding contact. All Sebastian wanted to do at that moment was kiss her, god he wanted to kiss her but he didn't instead he just stood there staring into her blue eyes. Lizzie's eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, their close proximity making her want to kiss him.

"Lizzie?" They heard and turn around to face the boy coming closer to them.

"Xander?"

**Author's note:** **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, I know the ending was a little bad but I still hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Some People Aren't Meant To Be

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Xander's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Xander intro: I've noticed Lizzie pulling away for days and I don't understand why. Have I done something wrong? I don't want to push her but I need to know. Seems like lately I'm in the dark about a lot of things. I went to go find her, to get an answer as to why she's been pulling away from me. I love her and I don't want to lose her. I went to her room to see if she was there but it was empty. I figured she went out to get some air so I went to the deck by the lake where she likes to go at night when she needs to get away. When I arrived I saw her standing there but she isn't alone, she's with Sebastian. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lizzie?" I said getting their attention/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Xander? What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was looking for you. I wanted to talk and when I didn't find you in your room I figured you'd be here. What are you two doing here?" I was curious about the scene in front of me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Elizabeth and I were just talking," Sebastian answered /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""About?" I said with a hint jealousy /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing of importance," Lizzie said "Let's get back inside," Lizzie said walking away from Sebastian and heading to the school with me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"3rd POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They walked towards the school making their way towards Lizzie's room. Xander wanted to know what was going on with her and Sebastian because from what he just saw there was definitely something./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Sebastian?" Xander asked /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing going on," she said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then what were you two doing out there?" Xander asked /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We were just talking," Lizzie lied feeling guilty /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lizzie I know you're lying, what is going on?" He asked not taking no for an answer /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing's going on, what's with the twenty questions?" She asked annoyed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's wrong? I just saw you out there holding hands. Lizzie what's going on?" He asked /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will tell you when you need to know" she said turning away from him /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No you're going to tell me now," he said, grabbing her arm and pulled her to face him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't, okay!? I can't because I don't even know how to begin to do it!" Lizzie yelled at him/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just tell me something, because I can't keep going on like this. You shutting me out, I can't because I love you and I don't want to lose you. So please just tell me," Xander said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I knew Sebastian from before he came to the school," Lizzie said avoiding his gaze /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What? What do you mean?" Xander asked confused /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Last semester, when the whole dark Josie happened he apparently went through the Malivore portal trying to escape the prison world before it collapsed. He was someone I cared for but then all those memories disappeared," Lizzie said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why haven't you told me about any of this?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because I had to first know the truth," Lizzie said defending herself /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lizzie I'm your boyfriend, I should have a right to know," Xander responded /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, not about this because I didn't even know. Not until I read Hope's journal. Hope and Sebastian knew all along and they never said anything. I don't know if I want to remember or not. Because I know the second I remember everything is going to change between me and you and Sebastiana and I," Lizzie said with tears in the corner of her eyes/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Things don't have to change, not if we don't want to," Xander said moving closer to her /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But they will, because I'm not sure how I feel about Sebastian or how I'll feel when I do remember," Lizzie said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you have feelings for him?" He asked her but she stayed silent. He got his answer from her silence. Xander moves away from Lizzie walking out of her room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Xander felt his blood boil, how could he have missed this? How could he have lost her without even realizing it? As he walked through the school he saw Sebastian and Hope in the gym, they were sparring. Xander was overtaken by his anger he walked over to him and pushed him causing Sebastian to lose his balance. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alexander, what the hell?" Sebastian said confused /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know what this is for. You've been lying to everyone at this school of who you are, you ruined what Lizzie and I had," Xander said punching Sebastian in the face repeatedly /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Xander, it isn't Sebastian's fault. What the hell is wrong with you?" Hope said, pulling Xander away from Sebastian. But Xander pushed Hope away. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alexander I don't want to hurt you," Sebastian warned but Xander was persistent, he went in for another punch but Sebastian was able to dodge it and instead punched Xander. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sebastian stop!" Hope screamed at him but Sebastian pinned Xander to the ground and kept punching him. She texted Lizzie to get to the gym ASAP. She managed to get Sebastian off a bloody Xander but Xander took the advantage and started punching Sebastian. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finally Lizzie arrived to stop the madness unfolding./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell are you two doing?" She said running toward the two boys /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Get off of him," she said pulling away Xander from Sebastian /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let me go!" Xander yelled at her, releasing himself from her grip. Hope helped Sebastian off the floor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell is wrong with you?" She said to Xander/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You, Lizzie you're what's wrong with me. I love you and I've lost you and I didn't even realize when I did. And all because of him," Xander yelled out /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That doesn't give you a right to punch him out. Whatever is going on between me and Sebastian is complicated and I don't even know how to explain it. And I love you too but I also have feelings for him. That doesn't give you the right to go punch him," Lizzie said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So now you're defending him?" He said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's not about defending him, it's about you doing something incredibly stupid," Lizzie said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Elizabeth, just let it be," Sebastian said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't talk to her!" Xander said to Sebastian ready to punch him again /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Would you stop? God what the hell?" Lizzie said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Get out of my way Lizzie," he said grabbing her arms tightly /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let her go, I'm way stronger than you so let her go before I show you just how much stronger I am," Sebastian threatened /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You might be stronger than me now but not during a full moon," Xander said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let her go," he said once more, stepping closer to him. Xander let her arm free which he had left red and would definitely bruise later. He walked out of the gym still furious. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll go check on him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Hope said going after him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on let's go clean you up," she said, taking him to his room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell were you thinking?" She said entering his room /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He attacked me," Sebastian defended himself /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It doesn't matter," she said, getting a towel to clean up the blood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Elizabeth you do not have to do this, I am already healing," Sebastian said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Would you shut up and just let me do this," she said wiping off the blood from his cheek/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did he hurt you?" Sebastian asked turning to face her but only to have her turn his head back to the side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm okay," she lied /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Elizabeth, did he hurt you?" He asked once more /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll be okay, I promise. I should've told him everything from the beginning. From the first time I kissed you, I should've told him," she said finishing cleaning up the blood and taking a seat next to him /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is not your fault. I put you in this position from the moment I came back," he said leaning closer to her /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I get why you didn't," she said their lips only inches away from each other /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I should get going," she whispered their lips about to touch. He just nodded in agreement but leaned in closer until their lips finally met. The kiss was slow and sweet, Sebastian raised his hand to cup her cheek while Lizzie's hands were on the collar of his shirt. After a couple of minutes Lizzie pulled away. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want to remember. I want to remember everything," /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-36578b13-7fff-987d-bfc7-1952af718782"br /br /strongAuthor's Note: /strong/spanstrongHey guys I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the delay, I was going to update it a while back but I just didn't have time. So Xander finally knows who Sebastian is truly, what did you guys think? Also if you have suggestion on what should happen next feel free to tell me./strong/p 


	15. It's Time

After helping Xander and making sure he was okay, Hope went back to her room to work on the Malivore spell. Out of nowhere she heard her door open and Sebastian talk.

"Elizabeth wants to remember," he blurted out as he entered her room

"She does? How do you know?" She asked

"She told me she wanted to remember everything," he responded

"This is good, right?" She asked as she saw worry written across his face

"I suppose, I should be happy about this but part of me is not," he said

"What do you mean?" Hope asked confused

"It feels like something is coming, like we are going to face the consequences on of what we've done," Sebastian said

"We have no other choice if we want Lizzie to remember. Maybe you're right, maybe something is out there and doing this spell is going to unleash something horrible. But we have to do this if Lizzie's going to remember," Hope said

"I know, but could you stall for a couple of days. Tell Elizabeth that you need to prepare for the spell and it'll take a couple of days," Sebastian told Hope hoping she would agree

"Fine, but promise me you'll stop stressing over this. I mean the odds of us facing another big bad are pretty high but it isn't going to be because of this spell. Maybe just someone who got screwed over wants some revenge, nothing to do with this spell," Hope said

"That makes everything so much better," he responded sarcastically.

"You're welcome," she said, giving him a smile. Sebastian laid down in her bed, grabbing a book on her nightstand.

"So are you just going to stay here?" Hope asked looking at Sebastian's actions

"For a while," he simply said continuing to read the book he had.

After her kiss with Sebastian, Lizzie didn't know how to feel. She needed to remember in order to figure out her feelings for Sebastian and Xander. She cared for them both but she had to figure out who she loved. Lizzie made her way to Hope's room to tell her what she had decided. As she burst in she saw Sebastian laying down on Hope's bed while she was at her desk.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you had company," She said as she saw Sebastian laying down on Hope's bed while she was sitting at her desk.

"Lizzie what's up?" Hope said looking at her best friend

"I came to talk to you, but if you're busy I'll come back later," Lizzie said not making direct eye contact

"I should go, I'll see you later Hope," Lizzie said but before she could leave Sebastian spoke up

"Stay, I'll go. I need to take care of somethings anyways," he said getting up towards the door.

"We'll talk later Hope," he said which Hope nodded. As Sebastian passed Lizzie on his way out he just smiled at her which she returned.

"Well that was something," Hope said as she watched the interaction between the two.

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked

"Forget it," Hope said "So what can I do for you?" She leaned back on her chair

"I'm guessing Sebastian already told you I wanted to remember," Lizzie said

"You would be correct. What exactly brought you towards this decision? Not that I don't agree because I just want to put this Malivore crap behind us," Hope asked

"Well we kinda kissed," she muttered "And it was amazing, and hot and I so want to do it again. But I can't because I need to figure out exactly how I feel and I can't do that until I remember all the things he and I shared," Lizzie said flopping on her bed

"Okay well I can help with returning the memories but it's going to have to wait," Hope told Lizzie

"Why?" Lizzie asked confused

"Because this spell requires a lot of dark magic and I still need to work a few things out," Hope answered

"Fine, but would it speed it up if I helped or did the spell?" Lizzie asked

"Well considering the last person who did dark magic turned dark, that person being your sister, I'd rather not risk it," Hope said

"You might have a point," Lizzie said laying down on Hope's bed, which Hope took notice of.

"Okay seriously what is it with you two laying down on my bed?" Hope asked as Sebastian had dine the same thing.

"What?" She asked

"Forget it," she said, Lizzie grabbed the book on Hope's nightstand and started reading it.

After spending sometime with Hope Lizzie went back to her room to rest, but when she opened her door she saw Xander sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Xander, what are you doing here?" She asked

"I came to apologize for hurting you. I shouldn't have done that and I'm really sorry," Xander said

"It happened, can't change it now," Lizzie said

"I need to ask, do you love him?" Xander asked

"I don't know how I feel about him. All I know is that I care about him and from the moment I met him there was something between us but I don't know what that is because I have no recollection of the past memories that he and I shared. I need to remember in order to figure out my feelings," Lizzie explained

"Do you still love me?" He asked

"I do, you've been there for me when I needed it the most. I love you but I don't know what'll happen when I remember, I don't know how it'll affect how I feel," Lizzie said

"I want you to know that I will fight for you because I love you and you are worth fighting for," he said leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Lizzie was left there in the middle of her room stunned. How was she going to choose between two people she cared about.

It's been almost a week since Sebastian told Hope Lizzie wanted to remember and Hope couldn't stall anymore, she had to do the spell.

"Sebastian I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I can't stall doing this spell anymore. Lizzie's patience is wearing thin and she doesn't have that much patience to begin with," Hope said

"I suppose it's time then," he said

"Okay then, I'll get everything ready for tonight. I'll tell Lizzie," Hope said

"Tonight, I'm doing the spell," Hope told Lizzie

"Really, finally?" Lizzie asked

"Yes, I have a few things to sort out but we're doing this tonight," Hope said

Hope and Lizzie were in Hope's room about to perform the spell. Hope started chanting the spell and when she was done Lizzie passed out as well as anyone who had a connection with Sebastian. It was done, now everyone would know who he was and that he was back.

Sebastian was wondering through the woods with a bottle of burbon, he should be at the school but he needed to get away from it all. Elizabeth was going to remember everything, all the good and the bad. As he took a sip of the bottle of burbon he heard a wolf howling, which was surprising since all the wolves were supposed to be locked up at the schools cellar. Instead of going the other way, he went deeper into the woods to see where the howling was coming from. He saw a gray wolf standing in from of him. The wolf looked like he recognized him. It was Xander, Sebastian knew that a werewolves bite was fatal to vampires. The wolf started making his way towards Sebastian. Sebastian vamped sped away from Xander before he could attack him but he was much faster. In the end Xander was able to caught up to him, attacking him, pinning him down to the ground. He was able to rip him away from himself but not before Xander bit him on the neck.

As Lizzie regained consciousness, she remembered everything. She remembered the first time she met Sebastian, to the last time she saw him telling him to go through the portal.

"Sebastian, I need to find him," she said softly. Lizzie got up and went straight to his room but he wasn't there. She checked the old mill and the deck by the lake and nothing.

"Sebastian!" She screamed hoping he would hear her wherever he was.

Sebastian was unconscious on the ground. His body slowly dying from the werewolf bite.


End file.
